Santa Knew
by Holiday Sean
Summary: Savannah Shane, has to stay over Aaron's for Christmas because of her parents business trip, But does Santa know this?


_**||WARNING TYPOS FOUND WILL BE EDITED. IF YOU FIND ANY TYPOS PLEASE INFORM ME THROUGH PM||**_

 **°• Santa Knew •°**

With Christmas right around the corner, everyone was finishing up their last gift/present shopping. While other were finishing up some house decorations. And even some were cooking some Christmas cookies getting ready for Santa.

In the Wilcox's household, a small boy and girl at the ages of three were doing just that. Making cookies for Santa Claus.

Aaron, the little boy was dressed in an elf outfit. That including red pants and green button up shirt with an small elf hat sitting upon his head.

Savannah, the little girl and Aaron's best friend was dressed like a female elf. She had on a candy cane stripped dress with a small elf hat, just like Aaron's.

The two were standing at the table with his mother Maya Wilcox. She was helping them make cookies for Santa, since he was going to leave presents/gifts for the two underneath their Christmas tree tomorrow.

"Do you think Santa will like the gingerbread cookies we are making him?" Aaron asked his best friend. He finished placing the gingerbread man on the cookie sheet and wiped his hands on his apron.

Savannah was finishing the last decoration on her gingerbread woman and looked over towards her best friend with a smile, "of course Santa will love them."

"I'm glad you're spending Christmas with us this year," Aaron said.

"Me too, even though my parents are on a business trip," Savannah smiled a little forcedly, she wish her parents were here, but she was happy to spend Christmas with her best friend.

Aaron suddenly thought something, "does Santa know your at my house? Won't he bring your present to your house instead?"

"Oh no!" Savannah covered her face in sadness, "then we won't be able to open presents together and I'll have to wait until my parents to come before I can open mine."

Aaron hated seeing his best friend sad, he decided to come up with a plan to help her. "How about we send Santa a post card? Letting him know your at my house for Christmas?" He shared his idea.

"That's an amazing idea Aaron, then he'll send the gifts here instead of my house," she said and hugged him tightly. "You're very smart."

Aaron blushed a bit from being called smart, "thank you best friend." He hugged her back and pulled away from the hug.

The two started to walk around the house looking for the post cards. They wanted to hurry up and send it to Santa, so he'll come to his house instead. Aaron wanted the both of them to wake up on Christmas day and run to the Christmas tree. Also, he older cousin Melissa Jones was staying with them for a year since her parents were on vacation. So, she'll be opening present with them too.

Aaron walked into his room and walked over towards his toy table. "How about we just create post cards? Like we did for mother's day in Miss. Peaches class."

Miss. Peaches is Aaron's and Savannah's preschool teacher, she had them make mother's day cares for their mother, and the same on father's day.

"That's a smart idea, since we can't find the post cards," Savannah said with a smile.

Aaron walked over towards his art and craft draw and grabbed to pieces of blank white pictures and a box of crayons. He walked back over towards the table and handed Savannah her piece of paper. He placed the box down and looked for the perfect color.

The two started 'writing' on the paper, Aaron looked down at his paper, "I forgot we don't know how to make letters yet, Miss. Peaches is teaching us after the vacation."

"Oh. Yeah," Savannah looked at her paper, the only thing on it was a Christmas tree drawing. "I forgot we don't know how to write, so how are we going to get Santa to come here?"

Just then Melissa walked pass the door on the phone, probably with her high school friends. She knew how to do letters, she probably could write the letters for them. The two looked at each other then ran of the room towards Melissa. They pulled on her dress lightly when the caught up to her.

"Hold on, my cousin and his best friend want something, " Melissa moved the phone away from her ear and looked down toward them. "What do you want?"

"Santa! He doesn't know Savannah is here," Aaron explained to his cousin. "How is she going to get her presents?"

Melissa smiled down at her cousin, she bends down near them, "Santa does know Savannah is here Aaron."

Savannah looked at her with confusion, "he does?"

"How?" Aaron asked.

"Well, Santa knows everything, he knows when your sleep or awake or if you been naughty or nice," Melissa explained to them. However, in reality Mr and Mrs Shane had already gave Aaron's parents her presents before they left for business. "Watch when you wake up all the present will be underneath the tree."

"That does make sense," Aaron said.

"Wow, that means we will enjoy Christmas today." Savannah said happily jumping around.

Melissa watched them and started laughing before going back to her phone call.

Savannah stop jumping and looked at her best friend, "I'm happy we will be spending Christmas together and opening presents together." She smiled, "what's even better, tomorrow we get to play in the snow with everybody."

"Mhm, I can't wait until tomorrow" Aaron yawned.

Mrs. Wilcox walked into the hallway seeing them both yawning, "I think its time for bed, Santa will be coming tomorrow." She picked them both up and walked into his room laying them down on the blankets. She kissed both their foreheads and left the room.

The next morning was the big day. The day they would open their presents that Santa had left them underneath the Christmas tree. The two had waken up before everyone in the house and ran to Aaron's mother's room to woke up his parents. The two jumped onto the bed with excitement.

"Wake up mommy, its Christmas," Aaron said sitting on his mother's back. "It's time to open up the gifts."

Mrs Wilcox groaned a bit to the sound of her son's voice, "go bother your father Aaron, he'll help you with your presents." She was exhausted from placing the presents under the tree last night and wrapping up the remainder of the presents.

Savannah tapped Mr Wilcox's shoulder, "are you going to help us?"

Mr Wilcox slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, "yeah, but first I need a cup of coffee, how about you two go wake up Melissa and tell her about how it's Christmas."

Aaron and Savannah bolted out the room down towards the guest room Melissa was sleeping in. The door was slightly open and the two peeked inside to see the Melissa was already up, she was just finishing her makeup.

"Why do girl wear that stuff?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know, but my mommy said it makes girls look more bootiful," Savannah answered.

The two shrugged and walked into her room, "Merry Christmas!" The two shouted to Melissa who just placed down the lipstick, if they came in a second before she would've messed up because they surprised her.

Melissa sighed softly and looked over towards her cousin and his best friend, "Merry Christmas you little munchkins." She stood up and walked out the room with the two of them following close behind.

"What do you think we got?" Aaron asked.

"Hopefully Santa gave us the things we circled in the toy book," Savannah replied. Bring up the toy book they were given in the beginning of December from their parents.

They all walked into the living and their eyes widen in delight. Underneath the tree was a ton of toys and above the fireplace hung three stocking filled with candy and coloring books.

Mr Wilcox came walking into the room with a cup of coffee and his wife behind him. He walked over towards the tree and looked for names separating the presents.

Aaron looked down at a small blue box, it didn't have his name or anyone's. He opened in and inside was a small note that read 'I Knew'. It was strange, was this from Santa? Did he really always knows?

||NOTE: Please be prepared to see a ton of Christmas related stories, also I decided I should focus more on Rugrats than All Grown Up. So. I'm working on a story for when Aaron first meets the Rugrats and I hope you'll enjoy that when it comes out soon. I'm also looking for amazing story ideas, since in not the creative with writing about toddlers and I want that to be different. So, if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to Pm or review some thank you.||


End file.
